<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homestuck Twitter Microfic: Vrisrezi by StepperOfTheLongEarth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661946">Homestuck Twitter Microfic: Vrisrezi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth'>StepperOfTheLongEarth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Micro-Fic [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Headcanon, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Microfic, Pining, Short, Short One Shot, The Homestuck Epilogues: Candy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:46:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StepperOfTheLongEarth/pseuds/StepperOfTheLongEarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska's inner thoughts from the Homestuck^2 4/13/2020 upd8.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Homestuck Micro-Fic [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homestuck Twitter Microfic: Vrisrezi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original Tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/hulknaps/status/1249818391432626177</p>
<p>My Tweet: https://mobile.twitter.com/SteperLongEarth/status/1249831728060878848</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><blockquote class="twitter-tweet"><p>She rly kept the teal bandana <a href="https://t.co/gUf5ERArrk">pic.twitter.com/gUf5ERArrk</a></p>
<p>— Dickjake✨Lovebot^2 (@hulknaps) <a href="https://twitter.com/hulknaps/status/1249818391432626177?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw">April 13, 2020</a></p></blockquote></div><p class="block"><span class="vriska">VRISSY: Is there a reason you Are Wearing That?</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: *It reminds me of the only woman I have ever loved in my life and she is really important to me and I'm a huge idiot for not telling her and I really compensate for it 8y acting like a tough 8itch all the time.*</span><br/>
<span class="vriska">VRISKA: Its just cool.</span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>